At present in a WLAN based upon the protocol of Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) Authentication and Privacy Infrastructure (simply WAPI), all the methods for switching an STA have been proposed in an autonomous WLAN architecture but can not be applicable directly to a converged WLAN architecture based upon the WAPI protocol.
In the converged WLAN architecture, authentication and policy enforcement functions of the WLAN are managed centrally by an access control device, e.g., an Access Controller (simply AC), a wireless switch, a wireless router, etc., which can further offer functions of centralized bridging, user data forwarding, etc.